thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Javelin
Javelin (Full name: Javelin Elitania Dellarius) is a Matrix Haos Coredem and the firstborn daughter of Rapture, and is also Renegade's twin sister. She is also a Bakugan belonging to Valentin. Information Javelin is a female Haos Coredem who is the firstborn daughter of Rapture and the twin of Renegade. Like her mother, she can use Matrix Abilities, despite her mother not being a complete Matrix Bakugan. Personality Javelin is a kind-hearted Bakugan, including in battle, unlike her father. Like her mother Rapture, she is a heroine, but unwilling to go beyond her limits, unlike her mother. Like her father, she is calm, but unlike him, is more caring to others, as he was said to be violent. She looks up to them as role models. History Early Life Javelin was born to Rapture and a high-class Bakugan of another species that was not Matricean. She and her twin brother, Renegade, along with their mother, lived their father and his immense fortress. When she was a small child, Javelin enjoyed her parents' presence, and often played with her twin brother. She was very happy when her other siblings Daemon, Ecstasia, Jaclyn, and Laellia were born. Thus Javelin led a simple yet joyous childhood. However, she, along with the rest of her siblings, had left their father's castle with their mother for reasons unknown. Javelin was only six at the time, and barely remembered what exactly happened, though she remembers her father the best out of all of her siblings. As a result, Javelin, her mother, and her siblings went back to Matricea and began to live in an isolated house on the side of a forest. Rapture had worked hard and went through enormous amounts of stress trying to keep her six children healthy and alright until they were grown and could help as well. When Javelin was nearing the age of seven, Rapture met Avalon for the first time, and was smitten by him. The Titan of Matricea decided to help Rapture raise her children, whereas the latter was extremely grateful. Javelin and her siblings suddenly found themselves enjoying the presence of a new father figure. When Avalon asked for Rapture's hand in marriage, she accepted, and Avalon brought the family with him back to Matricea's capital city. After the two got married, Javelin felt at peace and enjoyed the company of her stepfather's nieces and nephews, which included Gioia, Astral, and Orion, who she liked at the time. After the birth of Apollo and Engel, Rapture's two children with Avalon, Javelin found herself in a comfortable life again. Raid on Matricea When Dementia came back to Matricea with an army of his Dementian Bakugan, he attempted to seize Celestial's throne on Matricea. He failed again, but managed to take the now eighteen-year-old Javelin hostage, knowing that her mother and her biological father were of high-classes in two different Bakugan species. He did this to use Javelin as a bargaining chip in manipulating her parents. When Javelin came onto Dementia, she met Dementia's Teiden, who, to her surprise, was very kind to her. She later learned from him that he was attracted to her, though Javelin believed this as a ploy to manipulate her. She later saw past her beliefs, however, and realized that she loved Teiden as well. The two secretly met while Javelin was a captive in Dementia's castle, until Dementia discovered this. Shockingly, however, he allowed the two to meet, for he had another sinister plan up his sleeve. Teiden and Javelin soon became more than friends, and were constantly with each other. Whenever Dogma or any other of Dementia's elites would comment on Javelin or her relationship with Teiden, Teiden would immediately step in as soon as he knew, and even went as far as physically threatening the usually-silent Verfolger. Despite the fact that they knew that none of the Matriceans would allow this, Teiden asked Javelin to marry him. She decided to think about it, but went as far as becoming engaged to him. Family and Relationships Rapture Javelin respects her mother Rapture and adores her like all daughters should adore their mothers. They work very well together in battle. Also, Rapture likes to place Javelin in charge of her other sisters, due to the fact that she is the oldest and most mature of her sisters. Avalon Though Javelin is one of the children of Rapture and her previous lover, Javelin, like the rest of her siblings, is grateful that Avalon had made the move of asking Rapture’s hand in marriage, for she did not want her mother to stay drowned in her grief. After getting to know Avalon, she looks up to him like her new fatherly figure, but refuses to allow him to be her stepfather. This is because Javelin is still loyal to her biological father, and believes that she cannot forget him. Renegade Renegade is Javelin's twin brother, though the two hardly look alike in most details. Renegade is often protective of Javelin, even when she is teased by their younger brother Daemon. Daemon Daemon likes to tease Javelin for unknown reasons. However, both respect each other and get along well with each other. He is also Javelin's younger brother. Ecstasia Ecstasia is one of Javelin's younger sisters. She and Javelin get along very well, and often like to throw parties together, despite Jaclyn being Ecstasia's twin sister. Also, both enjoy having fun and watching over children Bakugan together, especially their half-sister (and Javelin's "daughter") Averia. Jaclyn Jaclyn is one of Javelin's younger sisters. She and Javelin get along well, but will often tease each other over supposedly liking someone else. Laellia Laellia is one of Javelin's younger sisters, and gets along very well with her. Teiden Javelin as been loyal to Teiden and has been caring about him deeply ever since he rescued her from being used by Dementia to manipulate her parents, who are both from ruling families of two different Bakugan kinds. At first, Javelin believed that Teiden was just trying a ploy to get her to allow herself to be used to manipulate her parents, but she soon saw past this, and realized that Teiden had affections toward her. Teiden cares for Javelin as much as she does for him, and will protect her from anyone or anything at all costs. Javelin also allows herself to be at Teiden’s mercy, and his mercy only. Powers and Abilities 'Ability Cards' *'Rapture's Javelin:' Rapture is brought onto the field of battle and her G-Power is added to Javelin's. Also, that total is doubled. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Matrix Archangel: '''The opponent cannot activate anything for four turns and Javelin gains G-Power equal to the opponent's G-Power. If the opponent's G-Power is negative, the amount gained becomes positive and is doubled. 'Gate Cards''' Trivia Gallery Human Form Javelin Human Form.png Annoyed Javelin.png|Javelin getting annoyed Javelin crying.jpg Worried Javelin.png|Javelin whenever she is worried Bakugan Form 397px-Haos_Coredem.png|Javelin in Bakugan Form Category:Valentin 98 Category:Matrix Category:Matrix Bakugan Category:Protagonists